


Folie à Deux

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Science Bros Week 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: AU, M/M, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Did you know that if sharks stopped swimming, they’d drown?





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Fiction

Bruce was on the run from Ross. _Again._  Ross was trying to torture him, experiment on him. His soldiers had tried to shoot him full of tranqs but he had gotten away. Bruce knew, though, that it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

 

He turned the corner and bumped into—

 

“ _Tony_! Thank god! He’s after me again, he’s after me—” Bruce knew he was babbling but he couldn’t help it. He was just so _relieved_ to see his friend. Immediately, he examined him for any bullet wounds. Thankfully, Tony was fine, and Bruce didn’t have to treat him the way he had last time. His stitching was neat, but he wasn’t able to sterilize the needle completely so there had been some pus.

 

“Bruce. You’re alright. You’re alright, just—breathe,” Tony said grasping his arms.

 

He looked so worried, and Bruce hated being the cause of that look on his face. If only he could just be smarter, _stronger_ —

 

“Hey, hey! _Look_ at me. Only me, okay?” Tony pulled him into a hug, and Bruce could’ve sworn his eyes were bright with tears.

 

“...Tony? What’s wrong?” Bruce asked with a small voice.

 

Belatedly, Bruce realized that Tony was wearing civilian clothes, instead of the paper gowns the military had made them wear when they got captured and brought to the facility.

 

“Bruce. I have to go for a while. But I am _not_ leaving you, okay? They’re separating us, making me go away.”

 

Bruce’s heart dropped into his stomach. He could feel it, feel his heart race—

 

“Bruce, _please_! You have to stay with me, don’t let the Hulk out. They’ll find us, and we don’t have much time.”

 

Tony brought their foreheads together, and swore, “I promise I’ll get you out of here. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

With each declaration, he peppered Bruce’s lips with kisses. Bruce could barely feel it over the numbness that had overcome him.

 

Someone turned around the corner from behind Bruce and made a disapproving sound. Bruce froze.

 

“Tony, what are you doing—oh for the love of god.” Behind Bruce was Obadiah Stane, and the man who was going to take away the one person he loved in the world.

 

Stane glared at Bruce like he was less than dirt. Stane was not a good man. He had heard the stories from Tony; Stane was the one who ordered Tony’s heart removed, the reason why couldn’t run and wheezed at the slightest exertion.

 

“Tony. We’re leaving. Get your things,” Stane said, as he roughly grabbed Bruce and pried him away.

 

“Obie, don’t— _do_ that, okay? I’m leaving.”

 

Bruce felt so betrayed.

 

“You can’t—Tony, you can’t leave me here with _him_! Please Tony. _Tony!_ ”

 

But Tony was already walking away.

 

—

 

Tony sat in the car next to Obie, looking despondently out the window.

 

He recalled the conversation his guardian had with his psychiatrist, Doctor Thaddeus Ross, mere moments ago.

 

“I have half a mind to sue your hospital for all it’s worth, Ross. That little pet project of yours poisoned Tony’s mind. This whole place is a sham—I’m not even convinced he needed to see a shrink in the first place.”

 

Ross bristled. “ _Mister_ Stane, Tony Stark was a victim of the hit and run that _killed his parents._  He was in a vulnerable mental state and needed open heart surgery at the age of nineteen. So, excuse me when I say _I don’t think that’s your call._ ”

 

Obie had left in a huff, dragging Tony by the arm and shoving him in the car.

 

Tony had told Obie countless times that he was cured, that he didn’t believe anything Bruce had told him. And Obie had believed him.

 

Looking out the window, Tony thought, _I’m going to save you from Ross, Bruce. I’ll make it so that you and the Hulk can stay with me forever._

 

_I’ll never let you drown._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
